Entre cuadernos y manchas de tinta
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo que los desdichados destinos de los huérfanos Baudelaire y los trillizos Quagmire se vieron dirigidos en direcciones opuestas. Aún así, no pierden la esperanza de volver a encontrarse, incluso en sus sueños. Spoilers ligeros de toda la saga.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Una serie de catastróficas desdichas_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Mis fieles y, espero, dichosos lectores – aunque me atrevo a suponer que no debéis ser muy dichosos si ahora mismo os encontráis a punto de comenzar a leer este relato de mi investigación sobre los desdichados y tristes huérfanos Baudelaire – si hay algo de cierto en este mundo incierto y lleno de extraños personajes, animales, objetos, sociedades secretas y salsas para ensaladas, es el hecho de que siempre podemos encontrar una salida, aunque muchas veces nuestro pesar y desdicha nos impida verla con claridad.

Yo mismo, por ejemplo, una vez, estaba tan épicamente desolado – palabra que aquí significa "tan profundamente e irremediablemente triste por la pérdida de la mujer a la que amaba que nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que saltar a las profundidades del Lago Lacrimógeno" – que tanto las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos y mis continuos sollozos me impidieron darme cuenta, en primera instancia, de mi vieja máquina de escribir estaba no muy lejos de mí. Este fiel instrumento que tanto me ha ayudado a transcribir mis investigaciones en VFD, situado junto al retrato de mi querida Beatrice, fue el que me empujó a seguir los pasos de los desdichados y encantadores – palabra que aquí significa "guapos, jóvenes, carismáticos pero terriblemente desafortunados" – huérfanos Baudelaire y así comenzar la investigación, cuyo extracto estás leyendo en estos precisos momento (con muy poco juicio, me atrevo a decir, habiendo libros con principios, nudos y desenlaces más felices).

En el caso de los húerfanos Baudelaire, desde el incendio que acabara con la vida de sus amados progenitores y redujera a meros polvo y cenizas la mansión en la que vivían y a la que podían llamar hogar, la única salida que podían encontrar a su serie de catastróficas desdichas era recordar juntos los momentos felices y despreocupados que vivieron en compañía de sus progenitores o perderse en su propio mundo feliz y despreocupado – que aquí hace se refiere a un mundo "carente por completo del malvado Conde Olaf y sus no menos pecaminosos cómplices" – cada vez que iban a dormir, es decir, en sus sueños.

Imagino que vuestros sueños, al ser vuestra vida (una vez más, espero) mucho más fácil y feliz que la de los hermanos Baudelaire, estarán llenos de imágenes y recuerdos igualmente fáciles y felices. Por ejemplo, podéis soñar con la maravillosa película que podríais haber visionado con vuestros amiguitos y amiguitas sobre las aventuras coloridas de un elfo feliz o con la excursión que vuestros padres preparan al parque más bonito y libre de topos de la ciudad. Pero los sueños de los niños Baudelaire rara vez estaban protagonizados por elfos felices o campos verdes y floridos. No, en cambio, y como lamentablemente no podía ser de otro modo después de todas sus desdichas, tanto Violet, como Klaus, como la pequeña Sunny Baudelaire soñaban con ojos amenazantes que surgían de la oscuridad, parpadeando amenazadoramente y multiplicándose por miles en las tinieblas de sus ensoñaciones nocturnas.

No obstante, al igual que vosotros, mis dichosos lectores, a veces las tornas cambian y puede que, en lugar de hermosos sueños llenos de conejitos que saltan y flores que se mecen con el viento, soñéis con cosas feas y desagradables como el niño más maleducado del colegio o ese pastel de berenjena que vuestra abuela es tan propicia a prepararos sin saber que en verdad lo aborrecéis. Así mismo, en el caso de los hermanos Baudelaire, en algunas ocasiones sentían que podían liberarse, aunque fuera por un breve instante, de su serie de catastróficas desdichas soñando con cosas bonitas y agradables, como la que, tengo el placer de narrar, le ocurrió al joven Klaus Baudelaire un par de noches después de los tres hermanos y mi querida sobrina zarparan en el _Beatrice_ con rumbo a lo desconocido.

Esa noche era tranquila y sosegada – palabra que aquí quiere decir "todo lo contrario a lo que habían sido las vidas de los Baudelaire hasta el momento" – y se encontraba tenuemente iluminaba por la luz de las estrellas y de la luna. El mar también se encontraba en calma y el _Beatrice_ se mecía suavemente entre sus leves olas, regalando a los niños Baudelaire y al bebé Snicket un reconfortante y merecido descanso después de todas sus arduas vivencias. Klaus, el hermano mediano Baudelaire, de catorce años de edad, debía estar montando guardia por si – y el cielo no lo quiera – la embarcación se veía de repente amenazada por los comunes peligros del mar como lo podían ser una tormenta de verano o un calamar gigante con tentáculos muy largos y el vientre muy vacío; pero, después de dormir a mi pequeña y querida sobrina Beatrice, el adolescente no había podido con el influjo relajante y pacífico de la noche, y había terminado quedando dormido, al igual que lo habían hecho anteriormente sus hermanas Violet y Sunny.

Y el joven soñó que no se encontraba perdido a la deriva en medio de la nada, sino que se encontraba de nuevo en su querido y añorado hogar Baudelaire, en la inmensa biblioteca de la mansión, en la que había pasado tantas y tantas horas en compañía de los libros que sus padres habían ido recopilando a lo largo de los años. Estaba en el mismo sillón rojo en el que solía acomodarse siempre, con un gran libro en su regazo, mientras dejaba que el suave sol de la mañana iluminara las páginas del mismo. Se encontraba así, con el libro sobre las rodillas, su rostro ligeramente apoyado en su mano izquierda, y sus gafas cuidadosamente colocadas sobre el puente de su nariz cuando nuestro querido Klaus Baudelaire advirtió que no todo era como solía ser cuando vivían sus padres.

A través de sus gafas redondeadas, Klaus Baudelaire examinó la habitación en la que se encontraba, sin abandonar la cómoda posición en la que estaba leyendo uno de sus ensayos preferidos sobre la mitología egipcia, paseando su mirada por todos los rincones de la estancia. El mundo parecía estar en calma allí, incluso, si afinaba bastante el oído, podía escuchar las risas de sus hermanas en el piso superior mientras charlaban animadamente con sus padres. Únicamente fue al posar su mirada sobre el refinado y brillante escritorio de madera noble de su padre cuando se dio cuenta de la diferencia.

Isadora Quagmire, con su cabello largo y dorado que caía en suaves ondulaciones sobre su espalda, estaba de espaldas a él, sentada en el escritorio de nogal de su padre, mientras escribía cuidadosamente con una pluma, mojando la punta de la misma cada equis – expresión que aquí significa "cuando se le acababa la tinta con la que se encontraba escribiendo en esa construcción onírica del mediano de los hermanos Baudelaire" – tiempo en un tintero de tinta china que había situado a su derecha. La única chica de los trillizos Quagmire parecía sumamente entregada a sus escritos, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no debería estar allí, ya que había conocido a los hermanos Baudelaire cuando éstos ya eran los huérfanos Baudelaire, así que nunca había pasado una tarde en la mansión de éstos. Pero, y estoy seguro de coincidiréis conmigo en esto, uno nunca se suele dar cuenta de estos detalles cuando se halla tranquilamente dormido en su cama o en una barca que flota en medio del océano.

Klaus se incorporó de su asiento, dejando su preciado libro a un lado, y se dirigió con pasos cautelosos – término que aquí se refiere a que el mediano de los Baudelaire "caminó de forma muy lenta e intentando no hacer ruido para no distraer a su amiga de su tarea" – hacia donde se encontraba la trilliza Quagmire. A medida que se iba acercando cautelosamente a ella, pudo ver que la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo era de una especie sobre la que había leído en un libro de aves hacía unos años llamada _pavo cristatus_, conocida por sus amigos más íntimos y por el resto del mundo en general como pavo real, y que Isadora Quagmire de vez en cuando dejaba de escribir durante unos segundos para mordisquear levemente la punta de la pluma y fruncir el entrecejo, seguramente buscando la palabra más adecuada que incluir en el pareado en el que estaba trabajando.

Como seguramente bien recordaréis, a no ser que no conozcáis la totalidad de las catastróficas desdichas de los hermanos Baudelaire - creedme, en tal caso sois afortunados - o que hayáis sido víctima de un accidente de autobús conducido por un terrible cantante de ópera no capacitado para la conducción de autobuses y hayáis perdido todo recuerdo concerniente a los Baudelaire – y en este caso, aunque no lo creáis, también sois afortunados, a pesar del dolor de oídos sumado al de cabeza -, sabréis que la única chica de los trillizos Quagmire, Isadora, era una excelente poetisa y una joven promesa en este gremio – palabra que aquí significa "personas que también escriben poesía o al menos eso dicen" - . Siempre llevaba con ella un pequeño cuaderno de color negro azabache en el que iba escribiendo sus pareados a medida que la inspiración llegaba a ella, la cual parecía ser en todo momento y lugar, o cuando alguno de sus queridos amigos necesitaba de algo que le levantara el ánimo.

Klaus recordaba con cariño y emoción – dos sentimientos que, espero que sepáis, son muy agradables y suelen ir acompañados de cierta extraña sensación en el estómago cuando te encuentres cerca de alguien a quien quieres mucho – la primera vez que vio a Isadora Quagmire en la cafetería de la Academia Prufrock, acompañada de su trillizo Duncan, quien también portaba su propio cuaderno y aspiraba a ser periodista; como también recordaba cómo la joven Isadora, por medio de un pareado había inspirado ánimos y coraje a los hermanos Baudelaire cuando más desanimados se encontraban. Fue en aquella ocasión cuando, al mirar a Isadora, Klaus se dio cuenta de lo bonitos que eran sus ojos claros y lo mucho que parecían brillar cuando su dueña sonreía, haciendo que dos hoyuelos se le formaran en las mejillas. Isadora Quagmire era una chica muy especial, Klaus lo sabía, como también sabía que undía llenaría su propia biblioteca con los libros de poesía de su encantadora amiga, pero también sabía precisamente esto último: que Isadora Quagmire había demostrado ser, junto a sus hermanos, una de las pocas personas a las que los Baudelaire podían llamar amigos. Y, en ese aspecto, los Baudelaire eran muy afortunados.

Aunque Klaus había sido muy cauteloso, hay momentos en la vida en que la cautela, queramos o no, termina por desaparecer. Por ejemplo, podemos acercarnos lentamente a un león dormido que duerme profundamente en lo más oscuro de la selva y, justo cuando te colocas junto a él y le pides a tu compañero de viaje que te saque una fotografía, descubras que lo que en realidad está tan oscuro son las entrañas del animal. Isadora Quagmire no era un león, por supuesto que no, pero del mismo modo que el rey de la selva, sabía darse cuenta de cuando alguien se intentaba acercar demasiado a ella intentando no hacer ruido.

La joven poetisa alzó la mirada, aún mordisqueando ligeramente la pluma de pavo real que portaba en su mano, y giró el rostro hacia su derecha, descubriendo finalmente la presencia del mediano de los huérfanos Baudelaire.

- ¡Klaus! - exclamó Isadora esbozando una cálida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y se precipitaba a abrazar largamente a su amigo. - ¡Por fin, qué alegría volver a verte! Ya pensaba que no vendrías nunca...

Aunque estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga y por haber olvidado el perfume que el cabello de ésta despedía – lavanda, una flor violácea sobre la que una vez había leído en un tratado de botánica -, Klaus Baudelaire devolvió el abrazo a Isadora, estrechándola con cuidado entre sus brazos, sin aún poder creer que ella estuviera realmente allí, después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella. Finalmente, Isadora Quagmire se separó de él, aún con una preciosa sonrisa esbozada en los labios, y tomó la mano del mediano de los Baudelaire, guiándolo hasta el escritorio donde antes ella había estado sentada.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – mencionó Isadora, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en una especie de banqueta que había frente al escritorio, haciendo señas a Klaus para que se sentara junto a ella. - He pasado días con sus noches pensando y pensando dónde podría encontrarte... - en ese momento, la trilliza Quagmire volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia Klaus – Entonces recordé algo que leí una vez en un libro que me prestó mi hermano...

- ¿Qué leíste? - se interesó el joven Baudelaire, tomando asiento junto a su amiga, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

Isadora sonrió nuevamente y agachó la mirada durante unos segundos, para después volver a alzarla hacia su amigo.

- Leí que el hogar... - comenzó a explicar la joven con voz dulce y pausada. - El verdadero hogar se encuentra donde nosotros tenemos el corazón...

Klaus sabía bien lo que quería decir Isadora, y no porque lo hubiera leído en un libro, sino porque recordaba perfectamente cada uno de los hogares por los que él y sus hermanas habían pasado desde que el señor Poe les comunicara la muerte de sus padres: recordaba la destartalada mansión del Conde Olaf, la vivienda acristalada rodeada de un jardín lleno de esculturas de serpientes del Tío Monty, la ruinosa casa sobre el acantilado de Tía Josephine, el aserradero de la suerte en el que los niños habían trabajado después, la Academia Prufrock en la que conoció a los Quagmire, el número 667 de la Avenida Oscura donde habían sido temporalmente adoptados por los Miseria, la casa de VFD donde Héctor los había acogido y todos los lugares en los que los Baudelaire habían tenido la desgracia de dar con sus pobres huesos. A pesar de que no todos aquellos lugares habían sido tan espantosos, Klaus no había podido llamar realmente "hogar" a ninguno de ellos, incluso en el fondo de su corazón el joven se preguntaba si volvería a llamar "hogar" a cualquier otro lugar en el mundo, por hermoso y acogedor que pudiera ser, si no era a la mansión Baudelaire, donde había nacido, crecido y vivido los momentos más felices de su vida.

"No había lugar como el hogar". Eso Klaus sí lo había leído en un libro infantil cuando era algunos años mayor de lo que era Sunny en aquellos momentos. Recordaba que el libro trataba de una joven muchacha que tenía unos vistosos zapatos rojos, un perrito llamado Totó y que viajaba al mundo de Oz. Aunque recordaba la mayor parte del relato, la parte que más había llamado la atención del mediano de los Baudelaire, y cuyo significado había ido comprendiendo mejor a medida que iba creciendo y sumergiéndose en aquella serie de catastróficas desdichas, era aquella frase que bien podía ser la moraleja de aquel viejo cuento de su infancia. Sí, no había nada como el verdadero hogar, aquel en el que tiene el honor de residir tu corazón... Y, en aquel aspecto, su corazón pertenecía por completo a la mansión Baudelaire.

El mediano de los tres hermanos paseó su mirada por la biblioteca de los Baudelaire, observando con cuidado cada zona, cada detalle que su mente había olvidado y cerró los ojos, apretando ligeramente los párpados para que aquella imagen permaneciera en su memoria el mayor tiempo posible. Únicamente la agradable voz de la trilliza Quagmire pudo hacer que volviera a abrirlos.

- Así que... - comenzó a hablar Isadora Quagmire, con un brillo de curiosidad y diversión reflejado en sus ojos claros. - Leyendo sobre la mitología egipcia, nunca me dijiste que te interesara...

Claro que no se lo había dicho, como no le había dicho otras tantas cientos y miles de cosas que le hubieran gustado decirle, pero gracias al Conde Olaf y su panda de alimañas no había podido hacerlo: los Quagmire siempre se habían desvivido por ayudar a los Baudelaire en su penosa situación y habían resultado involucrados también en la persecución que, en un principio, Olaf sólo dedicaba a los tres hermanos Baudelaire. Era por aquel motivo que hacía mucho que éstos no tenían noticias de los trillizos Quagmire. Klaus fue a apoyar el codo en el escritorio de su padre, para explicarle a su amiga su interés por la cultura egipicia, nacido cuando tenía apenas tres años de edad y sus padres habían hecho un viaje a la tierra de los faraones, dejando a los niños al cuidado de su cariñosa abuela. Pero el muchacho tuvo tan mala pata – expresión que aquí significa "la mala suerte de los Baudelaire hizo aparición" – que al ir a apoyarse se topó con el tintero y lo volcó, llenando una esquina del cuaderno de Isadora de tinta china.

- ¡Lo siento! - exclamó Klaus, apresurándose a poner el tintero otra vez derecho, mientras Isadora apartaba con cuidado el cuaderno, sin alarmarse ni echarle la culpa al huérfano Baudelaire.

- No importa – murmuró la chica con una sonrisa. - Queda mejor así. Da la impresión de que he trabajado realmente duro con mis pareados y la tinta terminó volcándose... Apuesto a que Christina Rossetti tenía el cuaderno lleno de manchas de tinta negra... Por favor, cuéntame lo que ibas a decirme...

Mi abuela solía leernos a Violet y a mí un poco de un tomo sobre Egipto que tenía en su casa, para que así nos pudiéramos hacer una idea del lugar donde estaban nuestros padres y todo lo que estaban viendo allí – comenzó a explicar el muchacho ante la mirada atenta de Isadora. - Desde ese momento me empezó a interesar todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa cultura... De hecho, hay una cosa que no sé si sabes...

Isadora Quagmire pareció sorprenderse y apoyó en su mano la mejilla, prestando aún más atención al relato del mediano de los huérfanos Baudelaire.

- Dime – pidió la muchacha con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo. - Por favor, cuéntame

- Tu nombre, Isadora – explicó Klaus Baudelaire, mientras tomaba la pluma de la chica y comenzaba a escribir el nombre de la misma en su cuaderno con una cuidada caligrafía. - Tiene su origen en el latín, la lengua que hablaban los antiguos romanos, pero... Significa "regalo de Isis"... E Isis era la diosa egipcia maternidad, siempre se la representaba con alas de milano.

La joven muchacha, que había escuchado todo el relato con atención y expectación, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo sus pequeños hoyuelos volvieran a hacer aparición. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras estudiaba el rostro del huérfano Baudelaire, como si estuviera meditando una cuestión que le trajera de cabeza, y, tras unos momentos de silencio, Isadora se inclinó hacia Klaus, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. No era la primera que besaban al hermano lector de los Baudelaire, su primer beso se lo había dado una chica llamada Fiona, una amiga que resultó ser de lo más traicionera cuando se pasó al bando del Conde Olaf. A pesar de ello, el joven Baudelaire experimentó una sensación que no había sentido cuando le besó aquella muchacha en el submarino: en esta ocasión, Klaus sintió cómo, al roce de los suaves labios de la trilliza Quagmire, su corazón daba un salto en el interior de su pecho y cómo el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al instante. No duró mucho, o al menos el muchacho no sabría decirlo con certeza, pero el beso de la joven Isadora había sido el primero en hacerle desear que no quedara en una mera anécdota entre amigos.

Al separarse de él y abrir de nuevo sus ojos claros, Isadora miró a los ojos castaños del joven, conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa de emoción: siempre había sentido especial afinidad por Klaus Baudelaire, desde la primera vez que lo vio, en la cafetería de la Academia Prufrock. Sintió que no era como los demás chicos, más interesados por hacer diabluras o jugar a deportes insulsos con una pelota: sentía que con Klaus Baudelaire podía hablar de cualquier cosa durante horas antes de que sintiera que el tiempo había pasado, que podía compartir con él sus pareados y su poesía sin que él se burlara de ella o algo parecido. Realmente había deseado poder pasar más tiempo con él, aunque los planes de cierto villano de una sola ceja y un tatuaje en el tobillo de un ojo abierto – descripción que aquí hace referencia al Conde Olaf – se lo hubieran impedido en un principio.

- ¿Quieres ver el último pareado que he escrito? - preguntó Isadora, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos tras aquel momento de intimidad, volviendo ligeramente la mirada hacia su cuaderno y luego de nuevo hacia Klaus Baudelaire.

El chico carraspeó un par de veces y asintió torpemente, aún procesando lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

- Sí, claro, me encantaría – dijo el chico, dedicando una tímida sonrisa a la trilliza. - Hace mucho que no leo ninguno de tus pareados...

Isadora esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa y se volvió hacia su cuaderno, acercándolo más a ella para que Klaus pudiera leer lo que había escrito en él. Mientras la muchacha buscaba entre las páginas manchadas de tinta del cuaderno, el mediano de los Baudelaire se quedó observando cómo el sol de la tarde se reflejaba suavemente en los cabellos dorados de la chica, haciendo que éstos parecieran aún más dorados. Era un brillo que podría recordar al de las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento de noche, y no al fuego que desde hacía tanto tiempo causaba pesadillas a los huérfanos Baudelaire.

Finalmente, la muchacha encontró la página y le indicó el pareado en cuestión a Klaus señalándolo cuidadosamente con su dedo índice, a la vez que se mordía levemente el labio inferior, signo del nerviosismo típico de cualquier escritor al mostrar su obra a una persona. El joven se inclinó sobre el cuaderno y pudo ver que, escrito con la bonita y cuidada caligrafía de la chica, habían escritos los siguientes versos.

_Los zafiros Quagmire son tan azules como el mar,_

_Un lugar donde los Baudelaire nos deben encontrar._

El chico releyó el pareado varias veces, no porque no entendiera lo que quería decir, sino porque hacía tanto tanto tiempo que no había tenido ocasión uno de los pareados de Isadora que quería saborearlo una y otra vez, antes de finalmente volver a abandonar. Sí, las últimas informaciones que sus hermanas y él mismo tenían sobre el destino de los hermanos Quagmire estaba en el fondo del mar. No porque a los trillizos le hubiera pasado algo terrible – expresión que aquí significa "que hubieran empezado su propia serie de catastróficas desdichas, con horribles tutores y comida italiana" – sino porque su paradero, de un modo u otro, estaba en algún rincón perdido del mar. Isadora observaba a Klaus en silencio, mientras éste releía una última vez el pareado para después alzar sus ojos castaños a los claros de la trilliza Quagmire.

- Por favor, venid a buscarnos... - pidió Isadora Quagmire, pareciendo, por primera vez desde que había vuelto a verla, profundamente triste.

Klaus Baudelaire se apresuró a asentir, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces: el único motivo por el que los Baudelaire habían abandonado aquella isla, en la que habían vivido un año criando a mi preciosa sobrina, había sido encontrar a sus amigos Quagmire, quienes tanto habían hecho por ellos. Por encima de todos los tutores que habían podido tener en los últimos tiempos, por encima de los voluntarios de VFD, los huérfanos Baudelaire sentían que los únicos en los que verdaderamente confiaban en todo el mundo era en los tres hermanos Quagmire, quienes habían sido desde el principio un gran apoyo sincero con el que siempre habían podido contar. De alguna manera, siempre habían sentido que sus destinos estaban unidos, y por ello, los niños Baudelaire no iban a abandonar a sus amigos a la deriva.

- Te lo prometo – afirmó Klaus totalmente seguro de sí, tomando las manos de Isadora entre las suyas. - Os lo prometo a los tres, a tus hermanos Duncan y Quigley, y a tí también, Isadora... Estéis donde estéis, os encontraremos... Y todos volveremos a tener una vida normal, ya lo verás...

La vida de los trillizos Quagmire no había sido tan desdichada como la de los huérfanos Baudelaire, pero esto no quiere decir que los herederos de los famosos zafiros Quagmire no hubieran pasado también por su propia serie de catastróficas desdichas: sus padres habían muerto en un incendio que había destruido su casa y habían sido enviados a la horrible Academia Prufrock, lugar donde conocieron a los Baudelaire y les ayudaron, aún poniendo en peligro su propio bienestar. De un modo u otro, tanto los Baudelaire como los Quagmire sabían que únicamente lograrían salir adelante en este mundo lleno de miseria si permanecían juntos, como debía ser.

Isadora Quagmire dejó escapar un suspiro y se inclinó hacia delante, abrazando a Klaus, quien le devolvió con cariño el gesto, a la vez que aspiraba con cuidado el aroma a lavanda que despedía el cabello dorado de la trilliza poetisa. El mediano de los Baudelaire sabía que Isadora no estaba allí de verdad, que únicamente era parte de uno de sus sueños, pero cuando despertó de esta agradable ensoñación, una fuerte determinación había crecido en su interior, dándole fuerzas y ánimos para combatir cualquier tormenta, tanto marítima como de cualquier otra naturaleza, hasta encontrar a los trillizos Quagmire sanos y salvos.

Algún día volverían a estar juntos, eso era algo en lo que, aún después de todas las penurias que habían vivido, Klaus Baudelaire tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas.

* * *

**NdA:** Sé que muchos fans imaginan a los trillizos Quagmire (y eso incluye por supuesto a Isadora) con el cabello color negro y ojos castaños, ya que así aparecen en las ilustraciones de los libros de Lemony Snicket, pero yo desde el principio imaginé a los trillizos Quagmire como rubios, quizás en un intento inconsciente de diferenciarlos de los huérfanos Baudelaire cuando no conocía mucho sobre ellos.

He terminado de leer la serie de "Una serie de catastróficas desdichas" (valga la redundancia) hace poco y durante todos los libros he estado enamorada del pairing Klaus/Isadora. Son dos personajes que desde el principio congenian muy bien: muchos aspectos de sus vidas personales son comunes (como el incendio en que mueren sus padres, que sean herederos de una fortuna...) y en cuanto a ellos mismos tienen personalidades muy similares que les hacen congeniar muy bien (su amor por la palabra escrita, Klaus leyéndolas e Isadora escribiéndolas).

Me quedé un poco (bastante) decepcionada al acabar la serie, porque esperaba saber más certeramente qué es lo que ocurría con los huérfanos Baudelaire y sus amigos, el sabor de boca que me ha dejado el último libro es como si aún faltara un libro más para finalizar la saga y no que fuera ése el final de la misma.

En cuanto a mi fic, poco más que añadir, que espero que os haya gustado mucho, tanto como a mí escribirlo :).


End file.
